


Life Changes

by PsychVamp



Series: Bellarke AU week [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bellarke AU Week, F/M, Family Feels, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy get caught outside of Camp Jaha during a rainstorm and they make many life changing decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Bellarke AU Week - Future challenge. Takes place about a year after the season finale, Clarke was gone for three months, and her and Bellamy have been engaged in a relationship for the last seven months. There is some smut in here, just as a warning.

The cave was cool but it was dry and that was a wonderful change to how the last hour had gone for Clarke Griffin. Her clothes were soaked and her hair was sticking to her skin, making her entire body uncomfortable and chilled. 

Bellamy was in a similar state as he threw their packs into a pile on the cave floor, “Why did we decide to volunteer to go hunting again?”

“Because if we spent another moment in that camp we would have started a coupe.” Clarke answered as she pulled a damaged tent from one of packs.

“That’s right.” He commented before he started to build a fire using some wood he found at the back of the cave, “Seems as those the Grounders keep this place well stocked.”

Clarke looked up as he lit the wood, “Finally we catch a break.” The growing light from the fire helped her in her inspection of the tent, “It is ripped along three different seams.”

“Of course you would pick the defective tent.” Bellamy commented as he pulled two blankets out of the pack, “At least we found this cave.”

“I would have preferred the tent to just work.” Clarke replied as she folded the fabric back up and stuffed it away.

“The blankets are mostly dry but our extra clothes are not.” Bellamy told her as he spread one of the blankets on the floor near the fire. 

Clarke just sighed in response, this vacation from camp was not going the way she had wanted it to.

Bellamy didn’t say anything else as he began to peel off his clothes, only stopping when he got to his boxers. He smirked at Clarke when he caught her watching him, “We are sleeping in the nude tonight.”

Clarke rolled her eyes but began to undress, laying her wet clothes next to Bellamy’s. She stood up wearing her bra and panties, “Don’t be getting any ideas Blake.”

“It is far too late for that Griffin.” He teased as he sat down on the blanket and patted the area next to him with a smirk.

Clarke laughed as she turned around to find something in her pack, “Nuts or dried meat?”

“Meat, save the nuts for breakfast.” He replied and caught the offered rations when she threw it in his direction with a laugh.

Clarke smiled at him as she walked over and joined him on the blanket and began eating her own rations in silence. She looked outside the mouth of the cave, “It is a good thing no one is expecting us until tomorrow afternoon.”

Bellamy shifted so he was laying flat on his back, “That is not going to stop your mom from worrying.”

“I know she thinks I am going to leave again but I am staying.” Clarke promised him as she followed his actions and laid down, resting her head on his chest.

Bellamy already knew that, so he didn’t say anything as he wrapped his arms around her, his hand coming to rest on her stomach where a slight bulge was beginning to show, “When are you going to tell her? We can’t keep this a secret much longer, especially when O and Raven are already getting suspicious.”

Clarke snuggled closer to him, “I’ll tell her when we get back to camp. I just wanted one more trip outside of the walls before it gets too risky. You and I both know my mother is not letting me leave camp for at least the next six months. This is my last day of freedom.”

Bellamy chuckled and tightened his hold slightly, “You don’t need to be so dramatic, it is only a temporary sentence.” He kissed the top of her head, “And when you are at certain point, you’re mother won’t be the only one enforcing it.”

Clarke shook her head against him, “I can take care of myself you know and I am not your property.”

“No, you are not and I am perfectly aware that you can but this is my baby too. That makes it my responsibility as well as yours.” He told her and his hand made small movements over her stomach, “I just don’t want to risk anything happening to either of you.”

Clarke adjusted her body so she was looking at him, “I would never do anything to put our baby at risk.”

“I know that but that doesn’t mean I will stop worrying.” He told her in return and leaned down to kiss her properly. When they pulled away he whispered, “I love you Clarke.”

Clarke smiled up at him, “I love you too Bell.”

“I am sorry that your freedom trip got rained out.” He added as they continued to look at each other, his fingers dancing across her back.

“I don’t think I am going to complain about it anymore.” She responded and moved her body so she was straddling his hips, “When was the last time we had a chance to be alone without the possibility of being interrupted?”

His eyes darkened as he caught on to what she was saying and he moved his hands up to unhook her bra, “Far too long.”

She smirked as slid the bra down her arms, “That was my opinion too.” Clarke lowered her lips to his, causing her bare breast to rub against his chest.

Bellamy groaned in protest when she pulled away and her fingers raked down his chest. He brought his hand up to cup her breast, his thumbs moving over her nipples, making them even harder than they had been. 

Clarke released a moan of pleasure as his mouth replaced his hand on her right breast and the change in angle pressed his erection against her. His free hand then went to where the pressure was already being to build and he pulled his lips away with a pop, “Christ, you are already so wet.”

Clarke nodded and leaned down to kiss him. When she pulled away her voice was deep with arousal, “No teasing today Bell.” 

He locked his eyes with her as he wrapped his arms around her body before he carefully rolled them so she was pinned to the floor beneath him. He moved his hands down her body as he sat back and watched her heavily heaving chest. She lifted her hips helpfully when his fingers hooked under her panties and he pushed them down her legs. He removed his boxers before he placed his body over her’s, careful to not rest of his weight on her stomach. 

Clarke’s hand slipped in between their bodies and wrapped around his cock, giving a few long strokes before she placed it at her entrance.

Bellamy leaned down and gave her a kiss as he pushed into her. He gave her a moment to adjust before he began thrusting in and out of her with purpose. Clarke used her hips to meet him for every thrust and she could feel the glorious pressure building quickly in her core. She screamed his name when he changed his angle so his every thrust was now rubbing against her g-spot and when teeth nipped her skin she let go.

Her screams of pleasure, louder than she had been before, spurred on Bellamy’s own release after he felt her muscles clench around him. He groaned her name into the skin at her neck as he gave a few final thrusts. He placed one final kiss against her skin before he carefully pulled out of her and rolled onto his side.

Clarke turned her body to rest against him, and smiled, “We should get out of camp to do this more often.”

“If I get to hear those noises again then I am more than willing.” He answered and pulled her closer to place a kiss on her lips. 

When they separated Clarke closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, “A year ago I never would have thought we’d end up here.”

“I wouldn’t have believed it they had told me, I was still so angry at you for leaving.” He told her, his hand mindlessly running over her back, “But I am very happy we were wrong.”

“Me too.” She said against his skin, and turned to look up at him, “I am never leaving again Bellamy, I promise.”

He smiled at her and moved a lock of her hair out of her face, “I wouldn’t let you walk away this time.” His hand shifted to her stomach, “Baby or no baby.”

“I love you Bellamy Blake.” She responded, her eyes smiling as she watched him, with her hand resting above his heart.

“I love you Clarke Griffin.” He replied and used his hand to bring hers to his lips and he placed a kiss on her fingers.

“We should change that.” She ventured further, gripping his hand, “I want to change my answer Bell.”

His whole body shifted at her words, “But you said that there was no reason, that it wasn’t important or necessary.”

“I was wrong.” She insisted and held his hand even harder, “I want to marry you Bellamy. I want to be able to say that you are my husband, not just my partner or the father of my children. I want everyone to know that we are two pieces of the same whole.”

Bellamy smiled at her, “Well, with a proposal like that, how can a guy say no?”

She laughed at him which he quickly silenced with a kiss and that lead to something even more intimate.

 

* * *

Bellamy sat down on his bed and began untying his boots, the storm had lasted well into the morning. He and Clarke had barely made it back before nightfall and though he had enjoyed the cave, he was happy to be able to sleep on the cot.

“Keep those on, we have to go to talk to my mom.” Clarke told him as she walked into their small cabin.

Bellamy sighed but began tying his shoes again, “I know I have been the one pushing to tell her, but can’t it wait until morning?”

Clarke put her hands on her hips and looked down at him, “No, we are doing this now.”

“I knew you were going to say that.” He said as he got to his feet, and grabbed a hold of her hand, “Which thing are you going to tell her first?”

“I was thinking of starting with the engagement and then go to the baby.” She answered, smiling at people as they passed, but none tried to talk to them, “And then we will go find Octavia.”

Bellamy laughed as they entered the Ark and headed towards Medbay, “She is going to take it so much better than Abby.”

Clarke shook her head as they entered the Med Bay, luckily there were no patients today and it seemed like Abby was only on there, “Mom, I wanted to talk to you about a few things.”

“Of course.” Abby said looking up with a smile but it faltered when her eyes caught Bellamy, she did not approved of their relationship, “Bellamy.”

“Chancellor.” He replied smugly, and released Clarke’s hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist.

Clarke rolled her eyes and focused on her mother, “Bellamy and I have decided to get married.”

“What?” Abby asked, dropping the rag she had in her hand, “Why?”

“Because we are in love and getting married is something you do when you’re in love.” Clarke answered her mother and raised her eyebrows, “Are you going to be able to handle it?”

Abby pressed her lips together before she nodded, “You are both adults and therefore these decisions are all up to you.”

“We appreciate the support Abby.” Bellamy replied, his arm tightening a bit on her waist, “There is also one more thing you should know.”

Abby’s eyes moved between the two of them but they finally rested on her daughter, “You’re pregnant, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am. And before you ask, no that is not the reason we are getting married.” Clarke answered before smiling at her mother, “I want you to be happy for us Mom.”

Abby let out a sigh, “If you are happy Clarke, then that is all I need to know to be happy for you.”

Clarke slipped out of Bellamy’s hold and hugged her mother, “I am happy, happier than I have ever been.”

Abby rested her hand against Clarke’s cheek when they pulled apart and with a smile said, “Then that is all that matters. How far along do you think you are?”

Clarke laughed at the sudden shift from mother to doctor, “Best I can tell about 14 weeks.”

“Why did you wait so long to tell me?” She asked, and bent down to pick up the rag she dropped, “Come on, let’s run a few test.”

“It can wait until tomorrow Mom.” Clarke insisted and walked back to Bellamy, “We still have to talk with Octavia and it wasn’t exactly an easy night last night, we need to get some sleep.”

Abby nodded, and then smiled up at them, “Of course, tomorrow.”

“Have a good night Chancellor.” Bellamy told her as they turned to leave.

“Congratulations, to you both.” Abby responded, causing both of them to look back at her.

“Thank you Abby.” Bellamy replied with a smile and Clarke smiled at her mother, “We will see you tomorrow.”

“Have a good night.” Abby told them before turning around and going back to whatever activity she had been doing before they walked in.

“That didn’t go nearly as bad as I thought it would.” Bellamy commented as the headed toward the area of camp where Octavia and Lincoln’s cabin was.

“I know, maybe she has finally accepted the fact that she can’t control my life.” Clarke responded and then stopped walking before asking, “How will Octavia handle this? She hasn’t exactly been my biggest fan lately.”

“She will happy.” Bellamy assured her and pulled her to his side, “She is going to be the first aunt of our people in generations. Once she realized that, you will be begging for the days when she ignored you.”

“Where have you two been?” Raven’s voice came from behind them.

They both turned to see Raven, Octavia and Monty walking towards them.

“The storm slowed us down.” Clarke explained, and she was a little relieved that they could get this announcement out of the way all at once, “We got back about an hour ago.”

“We were just on our way to find you.” Bellamy told them, even if they had only been planning on finding Octavia tonight, “There was something we wanted to tell you.”

Clarke watched as Raven and Octavia shared a look before they both look at her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and said, “Yes, you are both right, I’m pregnant.”

Octavia let out a high-pitched noise that went against her tough warrior exterior and threw her arms around her brother, “I am so, so happy for you Bell.” 

Raven was much more subtle in her excitement as she hugged Clarke, “Congratulations.”

Monty was smiling as he awaited his turn and said, “This is so awesome.”

“We have also decided to get married.” Bellamy told them as he shook Monty’s hand. 

Octavia let out another squeal and this time hugged Clarke, taking the blonde by surprise, “We are going to be sisters.”

“Yes O, that we are.” Clarke whispered into her shoulder as her eyes locked onto Bellamy. The happiness she saw there was enough to erase any lingering doubts she had in the family they were creating. For the first time since they’d landed on the ground, she felt truly happy and safe. She never wanted that feeling to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
